Major Trouble in Tokyo
by Violiner15
Summary: So this is my own twist/ continuation of Trouble in Tokyo :- must be tweaked and continued obviously... lol


As Robin is sitting on the bridge, his mind is racing. Commander Uhera had him surrounded. He hears the commanders voice through the megaphone that he is holding "give it ip my friend... You cannot win!" Robin still sits there with a stone cold stare, he knows he is surrounded. Suddenly he sees commander Uhera smile and Robin raises an eyebrow. Uhera turns to one of his troopers and nods. The trooper goes over to the truck with steel doors, one similar that he was locked in earlier when they were trying to transport him and opens the door. Robin sees him reach inside as Uhera catches his attention. "Use your brain my friend, would you rather have your freedom... Or one of your non human friends, hmm..?" Robin glances. Back to the trooper who is holding a limp, chained figure Robin gasps "Starfire?" Uhera chuckles "Yes... so my friend is that your final answer?" Robin bows his head, steps off the bike and allows himself yet again to be cuffed by the troopers. Meanwhile the trooper puts Starfire back into the transporter vehicle. Uhera grins as the troopers lead Robin past him to the same vehicle and whispers " you have a very strong friend, she wouldn't talk when we got her so we had find you ourselves". Robin turns to him just as the doors are shut.  
As soon as the doors shut though Robin rushes over to the limp figure in the van and kneels besides her. He sees that she is bruised and has cuts all over her. "Starfire... What did they do to you?" he whispers as he picks her up and holds her. The truck begins to move and she starts to groan. Robin brushes her hair away from her eyes as they start to flutter and then finally half open. She looks up at him and turns her head a little to see him better. "R-robin..?" He smiles down at her, glad to see her eyes open. "Its ok Starfire, I'm here...what happened?" Her eyes start to tear up and she throws her arms up to her face in attempt to try and hide her tears. "Robin, I was attacked and the next thing that I remember is I was in jail and the Commander was asking where you were and I did not know so I did not say anything and he was saying that you were a criminal and then he tried to get me to talk but I refused. Then they got word on your location so they chained me and threw me back here and I blacked out... And now your here with me". In the meantime Robin bows his head and exhales slowly and pulls Starfire closer to him, while gently taking her hands away from her face and brushes her tears away. Finally after a couple minutes Robin whispers "Starfire I'm so sorry you were dragged into this.." Starfire Looks up at him quizzically "Robin, the mayor ordered that either we turn ourselves in or that we leave Tokyo immediately... I was trying to meet up with Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy to try and figure out how to get you out because you are innocent". Robin cocks his head quizzically " how do you know that?" "Because you are not capable of murder and also because that was ink on your uniform, not blood... Cyborg ran some tests and those were the results" Starfire replied. "Really..? So I am innocent after all... Brushogun must've sent Psychotech to frame me!" Robin exclaims.  
"Maybe you are or maybe you're not... But your friend knows too much" Uhera says as the doors to the truck open as he grabs Starfire away from Robin. Starfire just glares at Uhera as he smiles back at her. "We shall see how tough you really are my dear". Robin lunges for Uhera "Let her go now! She had nothing to do with this!" Uhera busts out laughing as the troopers grab him away from Star. "My friend you are not the boss of me! You are the criminals here." Starfire turns to Uhera "what are you going to do to me?" Uhera laughs "I cannot do anything..." "But I sure can!" Robin gasps and Starfire turns her head to face her sister "Blackfire?!" "did you miss me sister dear?" Blackfire asks as she grabs Starfire's throat and carries her away while Robin is put in a cell. Starfire is taken to a small metal room and the only opening is the door with a tiny window near the top of the door. Blackfire throws her against a wall and let's her slide down the wall and onto the floor. "oh this is going be fun" Blackfire laughs. Star looks up at Blackfire "Your going to kill me arent you?" "yup... And Robin gets to listen cause his cell is right next door" Starfire groans "Sister please don't "  
"oh don't worry Starfire... I'm just going to kill your tamaranian self and turn you human... and you know what happens then". Suddenly Robin hears from inside his cell "Blackfire please NO!" "Starfire!" He yells as he hears her being slammed against the wall. "Hey Robin you better say goodbye now cause my dear sister is almost gone!" "Blackfire let her go please!" Robin begs. We see Starfire up against the wall with Blackfire's hands around her throat. Blackfire grins "How does it feel to die knowing that your friends don't care about you and that Robin doesn't love you back? Oh wait I guess I'll never know..." Starfire takes her last breath as a Tamaranian and Blackfire absorbs Starfire's powers and Robin hears Blackfire laugh "Victory and Tamaran is finally mine!" Robin grits his teeth angrily as Blackfire comes to his cell door, opens it and throws Starfire's limp body onto his lap. "Have fun saying goodbye" she smirks as she slamms the door. Robin scoops Star into his arms, holds her close and starts to cry. "Starfire... Oh god no...Please wake up!" While he is sitting there holding her and crying he notices that she is starting to change. Her skin goes from her Tamaranian color to an olive skin tone, her hair grows shorter and her hair turns color in between a Ginger and a brunette. She groans and Robin just stares at her in awe at how she could survive such a brutal beating. When she opens her eyes though he notices that she has human eyes and they are hazel. Her voice is the same but she somehow learned human slang. She looks up at him "R-Robin..?" "Starfire... What happened? What did Blackfire do to you?" Starfires eyes tear up a bit as she raises her hands infront of both of them and clenches them into fists. "I can't throw starbolts... Blackfire turned me human!" Robin gasped in shock "but how?" Starfire's eyes tear up as she looks at Robin "I have no idea but I do know that this means an inevitable death sentence for me... When tamarainins are turned into humans the genes don't match up and My body will start to deteriorate..." Robins mouth hung open In shock "No..." he breathed looking horrified. Suddenly Raven's soul self reaches up from the floor and grabbed Robin and Starfire and pulled them to a temple where she, Cyborg and Beastboy are all sitting and waiting. "Woah Starfire...?" Beastboy asked whispering taking in her human self. Cyborg held up his scanner and looked at the girl who was wrapped in Robin's arms. "Yeah she's definitely Starfire but we don't have much time to find an antidote. "How long do we have?" Raven asked him. Cyborg started to tear up as he looked at the team. "A few hours". "Raven can't you heal her?" Robin asked pleadingly. Star's face turned to Robin's with a sad look, "No she can't, once a Tamaranians powers are taken..." Raven's eyes grew sad "you're just an empty shell... Waiting..." she finished for Star and Star nodded. Robin grits his teeth together and turns to the other titans, "Go find Blackfire, Star and I will stay here". They nod and take off. Robin looked around the temple and found a thin twin sized mattress and laid Starfire down on it then sits beside her, taking her hand in his. He is surprised by how cold she is already. "Starfire don't worry everything will be ok, I promise" he choked out, feeling the tears well up behind his mask. Starfire looks at him and smiles, giving his hand a gentle squeeze. "Robin maybe this is for the best, after all I'm not much. Use to the team this way anyways". Robin gasps and presses their hands to his face. "S-Starfire d-don't you e-ever think l-like that, e-ever again" he sobbed out. Starfire looked at him shocked, seeing as she had never seen him break down in front of her like that and she could feel his tears on her hand. "I-I can't e-even imagine what my l-life would b-be like if you l-left me n-now, l-let alone t-the team". Starfire's other hand reached up to caress his cheek and he raises his face to look at her. "Robin, what exactly is it that your trying to tell me?" she whispered. He reached for his mask and slowly peeled it off, revealing his tear filled sky blue eyes. "Starfire, I love you". Starfire's eyes filled with tears and she turned her face away so she wasn't looking at him. "Robin, please don't, this is going to make it so much harder for me to..." She was cut off by Robin lifting her up into his lap and cradling her, their faces now inches apart. "Starfire your not going anywhere, I love you and nothing will happen to you". Starfire smiled back at him, gazing into his amazing blue eyes "Robin, I love you too" she whispered. He smiled back at her and closed the gap of a couple inches between them and kissed her. Suddenly the window behind them blew out and Robin and Starfire broke apart and Blackfire hovered there, "awww how cute" she snarled raising her hands which now held glowing green and purple starbolts. Robin reached for his mask and slapped it onto his eyes. He whirled around to face Starfire's sister with a menacing stare. "Give Star her powers back!" he yelled. "Haha nice try Robin, you really think that's going to work?"...(to be continued)

my own twist/ continuation of Trouble in Tokyo

must be tweaked and continued obviously... lol

teen titans doesn't belong to me, also i got a few ideas from kryalla orchid

check me out on , violiner-14


End file.
